A Twist In My Story
by z0mbiegirl
Summary: Two unlikely allies join forces with the Winchesters to stop the appocalypse. But, the girls are not really who the boys think they are. Scattered around in many different episodes, cause we had no better ideas xD Written with my friend Alizane, who will also publish the story. Please review! Rated M for graphic scenes in later chapters ;D NORMAL GUY AND GIRL... STUFF ;D
1. IN THE BEGINNING lol couldn

***DISCLAIMER- WE DO NOT OWN THE WINCHESTERS OR ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR AZALEA AND EZZEALORRIEA. WE OWN PART OF THIS STORY, BUT IT IS BASED IN KRIPKE'S STORY.*** GRAPHIC IN LATER CHAPTERS

Azalea stepped out of her car and in to the brisk air to see the nest. She shivered from all the evil seeping from it and the sin around it. She walked the few steps to the doorway and pushed on the heavy door she walked in and smelt the blood and soulfer in the air it turned her stomach. She went to find Alister the demon she was trying to recruit as the demons danced sinfully around her she felt small squished between bodies and their sweat rubbing on her she made a mental note to take 7 showers when she got out she reached a roped off area and looked around there on the far end on the couch between two sirens was Alister. He saw her and waved her over to him. She went under the rope as he dismissed the two sirens and said "sit my princess." in his sick deep voice that sickened Azalea to the core she listened and sat "Alistair you know why I'm here." she answered in her listen to me now voice " I need your help." Alister raise his hand to silence her "we have entertainment tonight " he said smiling as four demons carried out this beautiful young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes so blue that they reminded Azalea of the ocean as a storm was about to come. "Entertainment of what kind?" she asked still looking at the girl as they chained her to the floor Alister smiled "that is one of the most powerful angels ever " his smile turned sick and twisted "and we are going to make her fall." he finished Azalea felt she heard enough and walked under the rope through the dancing demons. To the chained angel she raised her hand getting every ones attention "ANY ONE WHO TOUCHES THIS ANGEL WITH DEAL WITH ME AND MY WRATH" she said earning her some strange looks one demon laughed and smelt of blood and beer he got into Azalea's face "the wrath of what?" he asked looking at her 5'6 height and small frame she leaned into his ear and whispered " the wrath of hell" he leaned back to see the expression of shock on his face she giggled and bit as se in chained the angel the angel looked her in the eye and grabbed her forearm then they were in a hotel room the angel then stood of and brushed her sun dress off and smiled at Azalea her blue eyes intense "hello Azalea daughter of Lucifer I'm Ezzealorriea daughter of the Almighty !" she said smiling Azalea took a step back in shock and terror and then a thought went through her mind is this really going to be the end of me or will she let me live?" don't worry Lee, I'm not going to harm you in fact I'm on you side ." Azalea looked questionably at her. " I'll extend you the same kindness then Ez, can I call you that?" Ez's face lit up as she smiled as they shook hands lee had to fight her instinct to pull away as she plastered a smile on her face. Ez smiled then sat down" now all we need is those Winchester boys " she said and looked at lee " thank you for saving me by the way. " Ez felt that the beautiful tanned tall dark haired girl had no idea for what was in store for them and maybe that was for the best " there are two beds may I sleep here?" lee asked twisting her sliver chain around her thin finger " of course, Princess!" Ez said making a joke they both smiled " okay okay shut it feather brains!" lee said lying down think about who in the world were the Winchesters were. She fell asleep thinking what it must be like to be the Almighty ones daughter. 

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm new! So please review!


	2. Strawberry Waffles And Coffee

Lee woke to the sound of a silvery voice singing a song of the almighty's power lee started to open her eyes but the light shone though the curtains and she covered her eyes with her hand she waited then looked up to see Ez packing her cloths " hello sleepy head!" she sang causing lee to sit up and look around "morning" she said yawning and looked around to see the angel had packed all her cloths and then lees clothes were put neatly in a suitcase Ez laughed at the shocked look and said "I laid out some clothes for you in the restroom." she said lee stood up and waked lazily to the restroom shivering as the cold ground went up from her feet to spine. She walked into the bathroom and saw the cloths they were jeans and I black tank lee sighed attest she didn't get her a dress she thought as she got dressed. When she walked out she saw the angel had packed everything and was ready to go lee grabbed her keys and headed to the car (a Honda civic 2003) she sighed as she started the music Metallica was playing on of her favorite songs "hero of the day" she looked over to see Ezzy scrunch up her noise as the music started and smiled. "So were to Ezzy?" lee asked starting down the highway "well they should be goin to some diner so well meet them at "betty's breakfast " she said smiling lee looked at her "there hunters right?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road "yup" Ezzy answered looking out the window at the forest surrounding them "then I don't think we should tell them who we are." lee said think if they found out they'd stab them with angel blades and end them all in of motion "I agree they won't like you because of your father starting the apocalypse they wont like me because my father won't stop it." she said all knowingly. Lee thought about it made sense enough she sighed. Twenty minutes Ezzy gave lee directions to this beat up diner "here well meet the brothers" Ezzy said as lee pulled into the drive way lee took her keys out the ignition and stepped out locking the doors. She fixed her top and ran a hand through her thick dark brown hair and waited for Ezzy to open the door to the diner Ezzy pulled her light brown hair into a cute bun and smiled in her white sundress. When Ezzy entered lee took a seat at a booth and ordered 2 glass of sweet tea. "So how will we know when they are here?" lee asked as the waitress brought them the drinks and asked for there orders" strawberry waffles " lee said and turned to get Ezzy's order "pancakes and bacon lots of bacon with a cup of coffee please." she said smiling the waitress walked up "you'll know they'll be hard to miss." Ezzy said taking a sip of her tea and looking out the window at the new water droplets that just fell on the window. "So what they'll have neon signs saying "hunters"?" lee asked trying to make a joke Ezzy looked at her questionably "no they will just be hard to miss is all." she said as there food arrived "thank you." lee said as the waitress put the food in front of them they started eating till they heard a car pulled up they looked out the window into the rain and saw a black car. Out stepped two men about there age on was taller than the other than that they couldn't tell much more the rain had thickened and made it harder to see they stepped into the diner the taller one reminded Lee of Sasquatch the shorter one had his hair spiked and Casanova seemed to fit by the way he winked at the waitress Sasquatch rolled his eyes "those are them "Ezzy said and caused lee to look at her" you were right no way you could miss them!" lee laughed when they sat down lee grabbed her plate and walked to the booth they were sitting at and sat next to Casanova in the booth" hello Casanova , Sasquatch I'm lee and this is Ezzy" lee said taking a bite of her waffles and Ezzy looked at them "I'm an angel of the lord and this is my friend lee " she said smiling then Casanova looked at her. " o hell no more angels " he said and looked at us he was serious "you need our help to stop the apocalypse ,love." lee said looking at him "really cause it seems to me that we have this under control ." he said lee rolled her eyes and looked at him" look were just offering to help Casanova what's the worse that could happen?" lee asked pushing her empty plate away Casanova looked at Ezzy "angels aren't the best company " was all he said lee rolled her eyes and looked to Sasquatch "what are your thoughts Sasquatch ?" she asked him looked towards Ezzy who seemed to be deep in thought of how all this is going to turn out "look let us help you and you'll see1hunt and if you don't like it well leave swear!" lee said and looked him in the eye a thing that took a lot of courage Casanova thought it through "fine you two take your car and well take ours." dean said lee smiled " not so fast Casanova , what if you and sasquatch deicide to ditch ? No sir you and Ezzy take your car and I'll take Sasquatch." I looked to Ezzy she smiled and nodded "what you don't trust me?" dean asked with a smirk trying be cute lee moved closer to him " no I don't." lee answered and she leaned back into her seat he lost his smirk and Sam laughed "so lets hit the road " lee said

Lee smiled as Ezzy got into deans car. "So what's your name?" lee asked Sasquatch "Sam." he answered he looked around uncomfortable "Cool do you know what is this hunt about?" lee asked he shrugged " um kids parents being shredded. The kids are left alone but it's all yapping around the same time." lee thought about what it could be "how did it get in the house?" She asked she looked at him for the first time with out Ezzy's voice in her head he had beautiful hazel eyes. Sam was happy to be out of the car away from Dean but couldn't help but notice when the beautiful brunette looked at him he had time as she was driving to look at her she had beautiful full lips and dark almost black eyes that matched her hair. He caught her looking at him she blushed and looked back to the road. Lee felt her cheeks warm up and looked back to the road she bit her bottom lip. "Is this Metallica?" Sam asked laughing lee glared at him " yup the greatest band ever" she said smiling he knew who they where that was a start.

The trees next to the highway blended together as dean drove past them Ezzy looked out the window dean couldn't help but look at her she had light brown hair and bright blue eyes she was claim and relaxed "so your angel?" dean asked Ezzy rolled her eyes "yes I believe we had this conversation ten minutes ago." she said smiling see liked to confuse people in heaven confusion was unheard of and never really talked about. "So do you know Castiel?


	3. Spiders Clowns And Other Odd Fears

Ezzy rolled her eyes "yes I believe we had this conversation ten minutes ago." she said smiling see liked to confuse people in heaven confusion was unheard of and never really talked about. "So do you know Castiel  
"dean asked looking uncomfortable "only from what Uriel said have you met him he's the funniest angel in the garrison!" she exclaimed, "So I've heard" dean said. She laughed and sat up "how do you suppose Sam and lee are getting along?" she asked almost to her self dean smiled " I hope he acts like I would." he said Ezzy looked at him "you mean like a dog in heat?" she asked looking all innocent "ouch" he said faking a hurt expression then he turned into a dirt road and pulled over to a sketchy motel as lees car followed suit  
Lee got outa the car and followed Sam to dean it was weird how lee felt save with a guy she just met but she stayed closer to him and waited for dean to say something "do what me and Sammy do is go in as FBI agents and see if there's anything in common if they went to the same church or what not he smiled my way but sense there are four of us ,you two" he pointed to Sam and me "can take one house and we'll take the other " he said motioning to himself and Ezzy "sounds good "lee said biting her lip "but I have to Change real fast ." she said and headed to the trunk with Ezzy  
Sam looked at dean to see him checking out the two girls butts "really man one of them is an angel!" Sam exclaimed at his older brother and sighed it was useless to try and stop him "so which one you got dibs on?" dean asked looking at him" your serious? "Sam asked with that your insane look and "Sammy tell me or I'll just get them both." Sammy looked to make sure they couldn't hear them" fine...lee" just as they started walking back dean smiled  
Lee felt like all eyes were on her she changed into a pair of black dress paints and a blue shirt she fingered the small silver chain around her neck and smiled as she reached the boys" ready?" she asked she didn't wait for an answer she walked toward her car and sat starting the car Sam caught on and followed as dean started his car and started  
Down the road " soo ...you going to talk to Me? " lee asked Sam it had been quite till she broke the silence he looked out the window lee sighed and pulled into the police department drive way. "Here's you badge and I.D." he said lee stepped out the car  
Sam couldn't help but think about the conversation him and dean had what compelled him to chose lee? Sure she was beautiful but he knew there had to be more he stepped out the car and followed lee to the desk  
Lee ran then bell and straightened her shirt and waited. A young police man walked in "hello I'm detective Moore and this is detective Bloom were with the FBI is the sheriff here?" Sam asked as lee and him flipped out there badges and then closes them putting them in their pockets. " Yeah..." he said "can we see him?" lee asked in a sweet voice his eyes went from the tall and muscled Sam to the little skinny lee and smiled " I'll tell him your here." he said getting up and walking to the back lee smiled up at Sam "how did you get him to do that?" he asked her lee smiled bigger "oh girl charm and all that jazz." she said and looked back at tee desk as the desk guy walked back "you can go on back detectives." he said lee walked with Sam to the office "hello sheriff I'm agent Moore and this is agent Bloom were here about the murders of the parents of the two families." Sam stopped and looked at me " we were wondering if you found any thing to tie them together." lee finished and looked around the office he had pictures of his family and baseball stuff he seemed unsurprised that they were there "um yeah they both went to the circus and the kids say it was a clown they let in to play." he said laughing lee looked at Sam ten minutes later they were walking out " so clowns joy." lee said thinking of how they were going to get into the fair. They met Ezzy and dean at the motel " so kids said it was a clown." lee told Ezzy and dean Ezzy laughed she could see the fear on her face "shut it feather fuck." lee said causing Sam and dean and Ezzy to look at her "what?" she asked it was the first time they heard her cruse " so they have job openings " dean said smiling lee's eyes opened wide and every one could see she was not liking were this was going at all.  
They walked into the fair grounds lee was hiding behind Ezzy. Ezzy laughed as lee walked to the owners trailer not two steps behind her Ezzy stepped in and quickly took the two normal seats leaving one clown chair " you can have it." lee said smiling at Sam and walked next to Ezzy to sit on the floor "really lee? " Ezzy said laughing at her friend "anything to avoid the clown huh?" she asked lee. Lee smiled and flipped Ezzy off " feather brains" she said and looked around these people must have a twisted personality cause they have clowns of every shape size and color it was evil "come on lee there not real." Ezzy and dean egged on " clowns are evil they are the devils version of funny!" she said looking around at the evil figures and the chair. Lee started to take deep breaths and waited " come on scared cat get. .chair!" she said pushing lee towards the clown chair that Sam had yet to sit in "if you sit in the chair I'll be nicer!" she tempted. Ezzy looked to Dean whom was sneaking up behind lee to push her into the chair she wasn't as hard to scare as Sam was but he still found it fun to make her squirm. Lee relaxed and thought the offer through just as she was about to tell lee to shove it she felt strong hands grab her shoulders and push her into the chair she fell into the wood just as the owner walked in and dean sat down " hello so would you guys be interested in a job?" Ezzy and dean shared an evil grin as lee sat at the edge of her chair trying to get as far away as the chair would allow, "yes sire we would love to work here!" Ezzy said then looked to Sam and lee " these two would like to be clowns and ms and this gentile man would do any thing you want." she smiled and lee through her a look that said I-know-were-you-sleep. Lee felt like she might cry and wanted to get out "well we have to see but well call you if anything comes up" he said lee stood up and walked as far from the chair as she could she wanted out of the hell hole and lee looked at dean "Jerk!" she said hitting him in the arm lightly he smiled " ouch bitch." he said trying not to laugh she looked to Ezzy "what your scared of clowns it's not retinal that's all Lee." she said shrugging and looking behind lee at the clown walking towards them her and dean looked at each other and smiled " I don't even want to know!" lee exclaimed and turned just as the clown walked closer to her " hello there would you like a balloon animal?" the clown asked lee took a step back looking around. "N-no thanks you." she said taking another step back into Ezzy. Ezzy pushed her into the clown " Ezzy I'm going to pluck all your feathers out!" lee promised as the clown walked away all the way to the gate Lee stayed behind Sam. " dean you and Ezzy are such jerks!" she screamed all the way home she was still shaking from being so close to the evil smiling clown that haunted her dreams as a little girl Ezzy and dean kept on laughed saying her face was a sight to see "I hate you all. Feather brains and Casanova are almost as bad as clowns " she said and went to the rest room to take a shower Ezzy looked at dean and said "1... 2...3" just then lee opened the shower curtains to see a clown mask she screamed and through it out the door " I hate you!" she screamed and shut the door leaving dean and Ezzy to their laugh fest  
As lee took a shower dean talked to Ezzy about their plans for the two that fear the clowns " dude of you really want to scare lee all you have to do is get a clown a spider and a horse " she said evilly dean looked at her and said "what a horse?" he asked not sure if he heard her right Ezzy laughed it sounded like silver and it made him smiled more her blue eyes fell on him "de has a fear of horses not sure why but it's funny" she looked at dean she loved his green eyes and how she could fall into them forever she had to be careful for she knew if they found out who's daughter she was they would not treat her well it sadden her and she wished for some how it could work dean laughed lee a strong smart girl afraid of horses that was rich as he was about to say that he looked up and saw the sadness in Ezzy's eyes and wished he could take it away just then lee walked out in a towel and commented. "I lost my pjs..." she was blushing Sam looked at her and couldn't seem to pull his eyes off of her. She looked around for something to wear to bed Ezzy had a great thought to buy her clown pjs nut thought she would like to leave through the night. " Can I borrow a pair?" lee asked Ezzy as she pulled her hair into a ponytail "don't have any." she answered "Sasquatch I'm stealing a shirt!" she shouted and grabbed one she went into the room to put it on. "Dude that was hot!" dean commented to Sam "really can't you think of anything but sex?" Sam asked "come on Sammy you were thinking it too I just said it!" he said as Sammy rolled his eyes  
Ezzy laughed at the brothers conversation and looked as lee walked out she had on a black shirt that had a chest pocket the shirt reached lees knees and was about 18 sizes to big. Lee breathed in the sent of Sam and smiled. Sam and dean were looking at something on the computer lee wrapped her hair in the towel and walked over to see what they were looking at " what you looking at ?" she leaned in close to the screen between Sam and Dean. Sam breathed in her amazing sent of roses and strawberry. Lee looked at the screen "demon clowns " is what they googled "that won't help any." she said matter a factly and took the laptop and walked to the were she sat Indian style. "Give me 10 minutes." she said before the brothers could protest.

Hey guys I wanna give a huge thanks to midnight wolf and wrestling lover for showing their support! It helps a whole lot, motivating us to keep continuing the story. Now if everyone else just click that little review button down there, and give us your thoughts, it'd help a lot to give some mojo and inspiration. The next chapter should be up within the next 24 hours. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, but I've got really bad writers block so I've had Alizane write some and most of the romance scenes. So… ya…. Until next time, as Alizane would say, PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
